iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Narrative 2
The narrative genre is best described as a genre that includes a clearly defined event, a described setting, descriptive details, a consistent point of view and a clear point while also keeping your rhetorical situation in mind. Essays written in this genre can be based off personal experience and making sense of what happens, illustrating a point, making an argument or reporting information (Lunsford 104). When you are telling a story you are making a narrative without even realizing it. ' ' Vivid, Descriptive Details: Details are one of the best features of a narrative. When writing a narrative you should make the reader feel like they are in the story. Using vivid details help a reader get a clear image of what you are trying to portray. The details used should make the reader use all their senses so they can see, feel, hear, smell and taste what is going on in your story. Narratives are used for entertainment, nobody wants a boring story. Be sure to capture the reader’s attention and their imagination and keeping it the whole way through the writing (Lunsford 104). ' ' Clear Point: Narratives are written to make a point, they all have a purpose and answer “So what?”. The point can be stated directly in the thesis or you can build up to your point at the end (Lunsford 116). The story should always have a point and not be written to waste a reader’s time. A writer should also not ramble in their narrative writings, if it isn’t important in the story it should not be included. When writing, think to yourself and be sure to answer “Who? What? Where? When? Why? and How?” of your story. ' ' Clearly Described Setting: Narratives should make the reader feel like they are at the place that the story takes place. When describing the setting think “When and where did it happen?” (Lunsford 109). Remember that the reader’s mind is completely blank on the setting until the writer explains and describes it. The job of the writer is to explain in vivid detail when and where everything takes place to make the reader feel as if they are in the story themselves. Clearly Identified Event: Narratives should be written in an order of events that would make sense to the person reading it. When making a clearly identified event you should be answering the questions “What happened?” and “Who was involved?” (Lunsford 108). This can include chronological order of events, flashbacks or jumping around as long as it is easy to follow for the reader and makes them want to read to find out the ending of the story. A narrative should not be a timeline of events but grab attention to a reader and make the story worth their time. ' ' Consistent Point of View: Narratives are told from the same point of view through the entire story. For example, if the person writing is telling the story then first person should be used through the entire story but if the writer is writing about someone else’s story they should use third person point of view. As a writer, you should determine which point of view is most effective and keep it consistent throughout the entire paper. Keeping the same point of view is an easy way to help the reader stay focused when reading the narrative.